moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dawliet Astramanus
Dawliet pochodzi ze szlacheckiej rodziny, która w hierarchii niżej jest tylko od Lucyfera i jego rodziny. Ród Astramanus jest znany z tego, iż wiele osób z niego się wywodzących jest wśród Gwardii Królewskiej. Pierwszy raz postać Dawliet'a w CreepyTown można zauważyć, kiedy jest on przestawiany innym mieszkańcom szalonego miastecka przez Mrs.Strange, podczas ich podróży mającej na celu odnalezienie zaginionego TouchFly'a, ale też zdobycia kilku składników do proszków. Okoliczności w jakich syrena i Śnieżny Kruk, zawarli umowę są znane tylko tej dwójce, tak samo jak czas, w którym całe zajście się odbyło. Potem widzimy demona dość sporadycznie w CreepyTown, z czego po raz ostatni, kiedy jego pani i jej przyjaciele szukali Drugiego Oblicza złotowłosej, będącego jej siostrą rzekomo mieszkającą w Deluded Depths. Potem ślad po nim zaginął, tak samo jak po umowie, którą zawarł, gdy symbol łączący go z Noelle znikł. Nikt nie wie, co się działo z nim potem, ale jak sam twierdzi Dawliet, miał on on kilka ważnych drobiazgów na głowie. Wygląd Zewnętrzny Na początku poznajemy Dawliet'a w serii Zaginiony jako atrakcyjnego, młodego chłopaka o jasnej i nieskazitelnej pigmentacji, niewyróżniającej się budowie ciała i wzroście niemalże identycznym co jego kontrahentka. Miał on delikatne, choć symetryczne rysy twarzy, którą zdobił przyjazny i jednocześnie szyderczy uśmiech. Spoglądał on na mieszkańców swoimi krwisto szkarłatnymi i żarzącymi się jak ognie piekielne oczyma, których czarne i lekko zwężone jak u węża źrenice wizualnie zupełnie nie odbijały promieni światły, przez co były jedynie ciemną pustką. Opadała na nie grzywka od jego gęstych śnieżno białych włosów, które pomimo rozczochranie nie wyglądy na zaniedbane, a wręcz przeciwnie. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown mieli okazję za pierwszym razem zobaczyć go w luźnych ciuchach typowych dla nastolatków jakimi luźna bluza z kapturem i dresy. Oczywiście na "prośbę" Strange szybko wskoczył on ubrania godne pierwszego oficera Mer de Sang. Najważniejsza ich częścią były buty wyjściowe, czarne zadbane spodnie i gustowna biała piracka marynarka z najróżniejszymi zdobieniami jak na przykład guziki z wygrawerowanymi symbolami przypominającymi połączenie róż, służącymi za tło dla bandery statku Mer de Sang, którym jest szkielet syreny. Włosy miał wtedy zaczesane do tyłu i wełniane rękawiczki zasłaniające pentagram po zewnętrze części jego prawej dłoni i obsydianowe szpony uformowane aktualnie w kształt paznokci. Po jego ponownym pojawieniu się, można zauważyć u niego kilka zmian, choćby w jego wzroście, gdyż nie tylko przewyższa teraz Noelle Strange o głowę, ale budowa jego ciała zmieniła się też pod kilkoma innymi względami. Stał się bardziej barczysty i nie jedna partia jego ciała wygląda na lepiej wyrobioną. Twarz naprała nieco poważniejszego wyglądu a rysy stały się ostrzejsze. Styl uczesania wrócił do stanu podobnego do początkowego, choć grzywka się podzieliła i zamiast na czoło opada po obu stronach jego twarzy. Zaczął ubierać się w sporą czerwoną koszulę z rozpiętym ostatnim czarnym guzikiem przy szyi odsłaniając tym kawałek jego klatki piersiowej i metalowy medalion w wyglądający jak krzyż zamknięty w pentagramie. Ogólnie czarna barwa zaczęła dominować w kolorystyce ubioru Dawliet'a, gdyż całkowicie pokryła ona jego buty, spodnie (nie licząc ozdobnego srebrnego łańcucha przy lewej kieszeni), ale i najbardziej rzucającego się w oczy elementu ubioru demona, jakim jest jego skórzany płaszcz. Sięga on niemalże do kostek demona i wydaje się być za duży na niego. Choć jest to mylne stwierdzenie. Jest on zawsze rozpięty, a jego ostre kołnierze sięgają do polików Śnieżnego Kruka. Osobowość Jest ona praktycznie niemożliwe do określenia dla osób trzecich, ale też pełna sprzeczności. Z niewinnym uśmieszkiem zdradził Mrs.Strange to, że jak zawrze z nią umowę to po śmierci piratki, będzie dosłownie masakrował jej duszę jednocześnie delektując się nią ze smakiem, nie zważając na to, iż to może zniechęcić syrenę do paktu faustowskiego. Zamiast zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie na mieszkańcach CreepyTown, zmiażdżył on z wyższością rękę Dizza, który chciał z nim przywitać, a dosłownie kilka sekund później grzecznym i pełnym pokory akcentem obsłużył gości swojej pani, wskazując im miejsce do jadalni na Mer de Sang. Można wywnioskować, iż duma jaką wyniósł ze sobą z domu gryzie się z faktem, że dawniej niezależny podlega teraz komuś. Sam stwierdził, że Mrs.Strange jest pierwszą osobą z jaką kiedykolwiek zawarł pakt, a zrobił to jedynie ze względu na piętno cierpienia z przeszłości jakie odcisnęło się na jej duszy, czyniąc ją kuszącą niczym najwspanialszy narkotyk. Jest całkowicie oddany swojej pani i wypełnia każdy jej rozkaz bez mrugnięcia okiem, to zdarza mu się ją drażnić i wykonywać mniej istotne polecenia na swój sposób. Kiedy miał obudzić mieszkańców CreepyTown śpiących na jej statku, to zamiast zwyczajnie się do nich udać, spowodował wybuch i posłużył się jego hukiem, niszcząc przy tym kawałek statku, a gdy piratka go zdzieliła po twarzy, ten się śmiał. Jest to najprawdopodobniej spowodowane jego specyficznym (i często czarnym) humorem i sarkastyczną, diabelską naturą. Jednakże zdaję się on na swój sposób lubić złotowłosą i mimo wszystko dba o nią. Nie waha się ją ratować, choć jej śmierć spowodowała by tylko zdobycie przez niego jej duszy, którą ten tak pragnie. W stosunku do jej wrogów jest całkowicie obojętny i bezwzględny gdy ich niszczy, a łaskę okazuje tylko, kiedy dany osobnik jest istotny dla piratki. Po powrocie nadal ukazywał swój "urok", przy ponownym spotkaniu z niedawną Kontrahentką, ale zmienił się w pewnym stopniu. Dziewczyna sama stwierdziła, że ten "wydoroślał", ignorując fakt, że ten nadal miał cięty język i raził swymi tekstami. Sam Śnieżny Kruk przyznał wtedy otwarcie, że nawet lubi mieszkańców CreepyTown i LoboTaker, którą nawet nazwał słodką, kiedy ta groziła mu, że udusi go jego własną tchawicą. Zaczął się do nich odnosić mniej formalnym językiem (nie licząc Salai). Można jeszcze dodać, że sam Dawliet, jako demon wydaję się być nie tylko przebiegły, ale i bardzo inteligentny. Bez problemu przyswaja sobie liczne informację w krótkim czasie i potrafi szybko zareagować i dostosować się nawet do najmniej spodziewanej sytuacji. Jako pierwszy oficer na Mer de Sang zdarzało mu się zastąpić na pewien czas swoją panią i wykazywać się niezawodnymi taktykami. Zdaje się on lubić literaturę i historię świata, uznając ją za godną uwagi. Dawliet też jest szczery na tak wysokim poziomie, że potrafi skrytykować działania jego pani. Ofensywa i Defensywa Jako demon Dawliet może poruszać się z niemałą gracją i szybkością na przekór grawitacji, co pozwala mu nie tylko bez problemów unikać większości ataków skierowanych w jego stronę, ale też poruszać się po każdej powierzchni jak ściany czy sufity, a nawet na nich "stać" czy się "położyć". Nie raz pokonywał on nie małe odległości nie zważając na to jaką drogę będzie musiał pokonać, ani na przeszkody jakie spotka. Wyjawił on fakt, że przybiegł do Kraju z Europy w niecałe piętnaście minut, przy czym poruszał się po powierzchni wody jak po stałym lądzie. Jego diabelskie pochodzenie zapewniło mu też nie małą siłę fizyczną, której używał do przedzierania się przez hordy Legiona gołymi rękoma by dotrzeć do Mrs.Strange i złożyć jej propozycje ponownego zawarcia paktu. Uśmiercenie Dawlieta jest równie problematyczne co znalezienie prawiczka w VanillaUnicorn, ze względu na jego wysoką wytrzymałości i zdolności regeneracji. Żartobliwie stwierdził on, że żadna ludzka broń bez nadprzyrodzonych zdolności nie może go zabić, póki nie zniszczy w tym samym czasie wszystkich jego komórek. No.. prócz atomówki, ale tego w sklepach nie sprzedają... Uzbrojenie Dawniejsza broń demona, którą pełniły śnieżnobiałe, ukryte ostrza z różnymi złotymi zdobieniami i symbolami zostały przez niego zastąpione czymś zupełnie innych. Na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina ona kościany rękojeść z gałką oczną zamiast głowicy, która często zmienia miejsce, w które zerka. Tak naprawdę jest to pierwotne lewe oko Dawlieta, które dzięki licznym czarom pozwoliło mu nadal nim widzieć. Poszerza to znacznie kąt widzenia demona, ale i tak jest to jedynie drobiazg. Za trzpień główny owa broń ma ciemno trawiasty szmaragd, który po aktywacji emanuje jasną zieloną energią. Ta formuje się w ułamek sekundy w ostrze o tej samej barwie. Jest ono długie na około metr długości, szerokością nie różni się od standardowej katany, a końcu zakrzywia się w ostry hak. Szmaragdowa Zguba, bo tak Śnieżny Kruk zwie swój oręż, ma wiele ciekawych właściwości. Podstawową jest tom że potrafi zanegować u osobników wszelkich ras ich zwiększone zdolności regeneracji, co sprawia, że doznają oni takich samych obrażeń od cięć jak przeciętni homo sapiens. Znajdzie tam się też możliwość tworzenia specyficznych płomieni, błyskawic czy podmuchów w kolorze takim samym jak większość broni. Nieużywana Szmaragdowa Zguba zazwyczaj skrywa się w rękawie lub za pasem, pod płaszczem swojego właściciela. Słabości Kosa Śmierci to podstawowa broń i narzędzie pracy każdego Shinigami, której celem jest oceniania i gromadzenia dusz, zrywając jej połączenia z ciałem trafionego, kończąc jego egzystencje wśród żywych, a nawet go unicestwić nawet w zaświatach. To narzędzie zagłady nie może przeciąć jedynie innej kosy żniwiarzy, a co za tym idzie samego żniwiarza jak i wszystko inne jest w stanie uśmiercić. To samo tyczy się demonów i oczywiście Dawlieta, którego rany zadane tym akcesorium regenerują się znacznie dłużej niż zwykle. Dlatego uszkodzenie ważnych organów lub pozbawienie go kończyn lub głowy nie skończy się dla niego długo i szczęśliwie. Właściwie samo chwycenie tego oręża rani demona (wyjątkiem jest Salai z mocami i uprawnieniami shinigami) w sposób podobny do mocnego poparzenia. Lód, Ogień, Błyskawica itp etc, nie zrobi na nim dużego wrażenia jeśli nie jest wywołana magią, bo jeśli tak, to może być groźna dla demona podobnie jak dla człowieka. Wodą święconą, krzyżami i modlitwą jego wrogowie mogą się jedynie podetrzeć w zwarciu z nim, choć prawdziwa broń egzorcystów, która została połączona ze specjalnymi runami to już jakieś zagrożenia, działając na niego podobnie jak Kosy Żniwiarzy. Zwykłe uderzenie też może go zranić, ale musi być coś silne. Dawliet także nie chciałby mieć bliskiego kontaktu z bronią członków Lawan Ur, Zegarkiem BananowejHajsik, Czarnego Proszku Strange i oczywiście Białym/Spaczonym ogniem Quinta. Relacje Salai Czarnowłosa demonica wywodzi od samego Lucyfera, którego ród jest wyżej w hierarchii od rodziny .Astramanus choć Dawliet niezbyt to uznaje to i tak darzy on Salai wielkim szacunkiem i zwraca się do niej per "Księżniczko". Jest ona jedną z nielicznych osobników znajdujących się w Kraju, którym ten otwarcie nie waha się powiedzieć, że są lepsi od niego. Można powiedzieć, że pomijając drogę formalną lubi ją, ale nie jest pewny czy ona jego. Nie przepada za tym, kiedy ktoś obraża ją lub jej działania, choć nie raz zdarzyło mu się w duchu samemu je krytykować. Dawliet jest też bardzo ciekawy dlaczego Salai odeszła z piekła i zamieszkała w takim miejscu jak CreepyTown. LoboTaker Z racji tego, że chłopak jest demonem, to Lobo podchodzi do niego lekko mówiąc sceptycznie. Zwłaszcza, gdy kiedyś chciała udusić go jego własną tętnicą szyjną. Sam Demon twierdzi, że to słodkie ku jej zdenerwowaniu. Nie chciałby jednak stanąć naprzeciw niej, ani jej mentorów. Dziewczyna nie za dobrze przyjeła wieść o jego powrocie bo twierdzi, że Dawliet nie wrócił do Kraju tylko po to by zawrzeć znowu pakt ze Strange i że ma jakiś ukryty cel w tym, że znów osiedlił się w CreepyTown. Demon nie ma jej tego za złe, bo niby dlaczego? Każdy ma swoje zdanie i opinie, a ta LoboTaker jest w 100% prawdziwa. Mrs.Strange Dziewczyna nie miała łatwego dzieciństwa, a to sprawiło, ze piętno cierpienia odcisnęło się na jej duszy i uczyniło ją kuszącym kąskiem. To jest właśnie powód dlaczego Dawliet zawarł z nią pakt. W prawdzie demon wykonywał zawszę większość jej poleceń, ale te mniej istotne czasami na swój oryginalny sposób, gdyż lubił ją trochę podrażnić. Ich umowa była taka, że jeśli ona umrze, to ten będzie mógł zabrać jej duszę. Teoretycznie jej śmierć dała by demonowi to czego chciał od początku, ale ten jednak za każdym razem, gdy była w trudnej sytuacji odpowiadał na jej wezwanie i robił wszystko by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Jak sam twierdzi, robił to tylko dlatego by jeszcze bardziej przyprawić piratke doświadczeniami, które mają nadejść, ale prawda jest taka, że czasami myśli o niej jak o pierwszej przyjaciółce. Zawsze zwracał się do niej "My lady". Aktualnie ich relacje są trudne do określenia. Przemek0980 Reinkarnator jest oczywistą przeszkodą dla demona w jego dążeniu do pozyskania duszy Mrs.Strange, ale demon mimo wszystko nie jest do niego negatywnie nastawiony. Szanuje jego oddanie swojej ukochanej i wie, że jej uczucia do niej są prawdziwe. Zafascynowały go wszystkie śmierci i cierpienia jakich doświadczył świat z rąk Przemka0980 i choć ten z pewnością nie lubi Dawlieta i ma go za oczywiste zagrożenie, to sam demon określa ich relacje jako przyjacielską rywalizację. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures